custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuju
Nuju was a Ko-Matoran scholar, who became the Toa Metru of Ice and later a Turaga. History Early Life As a Ko-Matoran, Nuju began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Ko-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Nuju gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Nuju was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Roughly 79,500 years ago, at the onset of the Matoran Civil War, Nuju came to petition the local Turaga for a ceasefire alongside a number of other Matoran, conscientiously objecting to the warfare that gripped the streets of Metru Nui. However, as the war raged on, the scholar became obligated to defend his native region from Ta-Matoran militants. For the duration of the war, he begrudgingly came into intellectual conflict with several Onu-Matoran intellectuals. In the years after the Matoran Civil War, Nuju rose to a position of early intellectual esteem, training initially as an astrologist and accumulating the necessary knowledge to begin his own academic enterprises. Eventually, Nuju's vaunting ambition caught the attention of a scholar named Ihu, who offered to take him on as a student to study stargazing. Accepting the offer, Nuju was assigned a series of academic texts to familiarize himself with, including texts about the crafting of Kanoka Disks and Archival procedure. With Nuju proving a stubborn pupil wholly incompatible with Ihu's philosophy, however, the two met with tension from some of their earliest sessions, prompting Nuju to rebel against his mentor by shouting down the silent Towers of Thought, disrupting a number of Seers and ultimately getting himself apprehended by a squadron of Keerakh. Somewhat embarrassed by the incident, his teacher endeavored to find different ways of teaching Nuju, guiding him on tours across the various attractions of Ga-Metru and instilling within the student a desire to gain a more rounded understanding of the Matoran Universe's natural history from alternative perspectives. Over the course of several years, Nuju would eventually come to accept Ihu's teachings, eventually earning his own Knowledge Tower observatory. Several years after Ihu's death in a Chute accident, however, Nuju threw himself into the study of stargazing, making a name for himself in the changing city-wide landscape. Over the course of his research, Nuju came to speculate the origin of the Red Star, noting its movements and constant trajectory alongside the Great Spirit Robot. During this time, Nuju also came to earn the envy of Ehrye, a runner charged with relaying messages between the various Knowledge Towers of the district. Roughly 1,001 years ago, with Makuta Teridax imposing as Turaga Dume and orchestrating the abductions of the Toa Mangai, Nuju was one of six Matoran chosen to succeed Toa Lhikan. Offered a Toa Stone by the Toa of Fire, Nuju was given instructions to travel to the Great Temple, a site he had not visited since the lifetime of Ihu. Accessing the chamber that contained the Toa Suva, Nuju soon encountered Vakama, Nokama, Whenua, Onewa, and Matau, five Matoran who had also been selected by Toa Lhikan. Slotting their Toa Stones into the Suva, the Matoran activated an ancient mechanism and were transformed into Toa by the energies of the Matoran Universe. Toa Metru Naming themselves the Toa Metru and taking up the responsibility of defending the districts of their homeland, the six Toa equipped themselves with Toa Tools stored within the Suva and began searching for the Great Kanoka Disks, intent on using their legendary qualities to combat the Morbuzakh vines. Seeking for the Ko-Metru Great Disk, Nuju came to the realization that Ehrye had both uncovered the location of the Disk and gone missing over the course of recent weeks. Investigating the disappearance of the runner, the novice Toa of Ice found himself in a Chute Station, interviewing a Station Attendant, who revealed Ehrye that had spoken to A Po-Matoran before his last known sighting. Upon further speculation, the Attendant gave Nuju a tablet Ehrye had dropped in his rush and handed him a Knowledge Tower Crystal, telling him to throw it from a height and leave in to grow, in exchange for the information he had given him. Looking out from the vantage point atop the Knowledge Tower after completing this task, Nuju finally located Ehrye trapped beneath a complex field of debris. Using his Crystal Spikes, Nuju was able to scale the structure and reach the Matoran. However, he soon discovered that the rubble had been constructed from a series of interlocking blocks, which were placed precisely enough to crush the Matoran if not removed slowly and in the correct sequence. Cautiously setting about dismantling the lattice of wreckage, Nuju was able to free Ehrye and press him for information about his circumstance, discerning that he had only had contact with a Po-Matoran named Ahkmou. Reconvening with his fellow Toa and a Matoran from each district at the Great Temple, Nuju and his cohorts discerned that one of the Matoran had attempted to seize the Great Disks to bargain with two Dark Hunters present in the city, Krekka and Nidhiki. Partnering with Whenua and Tehutti, Nuju and Ehrye traveled to Onu-Metru to retrieve the Great Disk of the Earth district. With Tehutti revealing that 'No door must be left unopened', Nuju followed Whenua into the 'Fikou Web' maintenance tunnels deep into the Archives, leaving the Matoran on the surface. Encountering an Archives Beast, the two Toa were forced to fend off the creature using the noise from Whenua's Earthshock Drills, eventually locating the Onu-Metru Great Disk in a storage closet. Traveling to Ko-Metru, the two Toa came to be pursued by Vahki Keerakh. With Tehutti caught under the spell of their Staffs of Confusion, Nuju was forced to venture off on his own, leaving Whenua to cover the Matoran under their care. Aware that Vahki Keerakh were able to predict the destination of a target, Nuju used the Vahki to navigate towards his destination, ultimately locating the Ko-Metru Great Disk frozen in an icicle atop an abandoned Knowledge Tower. Retrieving the disk, the Toa of Ice was able to reconvene with his cohorts and venture off to Ta-Metru, where the King Root of the Morbuzakh plant was believed to be germinating. Venturing forth with the Matoran, Nokama soon came to observe that Morbuzakh spores were raining down from a vat in the rafters of the Great Furnace. Restrained, the Toa were pressed by the vines, only for Nuju cut himself out using his Elemental Powers. Freeing his companions, Nuju joined an offensive with his fellow Toa, managing to clear the room and confront central nexus of the Morbuzakh plant. After a long and tiring fight, the Toa managed to use the combined energies of the Great Disks to sever the King Root from its branches and destroy the Morbuzakh once and for all, burning it with the Furnace's intense flames.. Seeking an audience with Turaga Dume, however, the the Toa came to be regarded with suspicion and distrust. With Maktua Teridax unwilling to allow the new Toa team a foothold from which to disrupt his Grand Plan, the Makuta branded the Toa as impostors, pinning blame for the disappearance of Toa Lhikan on the Toa Metru and ordering the Vahki to apprehend them. Captured at the Coliseum alongside Whenua and Onewa, Nuju was escorted to the Prison of the Dark Hunters in Po-Metru by a squadron of Vahki Rorzakh. Escaping from the Vahki before they could reach their destination, however, the three Toa managed to trap themselves in a dark chamber, surrounded by Rozakh and Zadakh units. With Onewa and Whenua attempting to break out through a grille in the ceiling, Nuju proved especially quick to give up hope. Fortunately, the appearance of a mysterious Turaga in the chamber prompted the Toa to begin honing their senses, sifting through the rubble blocking the exit while blindfolded. Endeavoring to activate their mask powers, the Toa eventually tired of the labor, taking their frustrations out on each other. Once Onewa had inadvertently used his Kanohi Komau on Whenua, however, Nuju To Be Added Toa Hordika To Be Added Turaga To Be Added Reign of Shadows To Be Added Spherus Magna Woooooah boi, can't wait to write this Abilities and Traits Pragmatic and curt, Nuju prided himself as an intellectual above all else. During his time as a scholar, he proved stubborn in his beliefs and had little patience for those who disagreed with him, possessing a sharp wit and no qualms over using it. In the years following his transformation into a Turaga, Nuju learned to be more tolerant of differing worldviews. As a Toa of Ice, Nuju could create, control, and absorb Ice. This also gave him the ability to manipulate temperature, trigger avalanches, flash-freeze a target, and produce frozen constructs. Furthermore, Nuju possessed a natural resistance to colder temperatures. Mask and Tools As a Toa, Nuju wore a Great Matatu, which allowed him to manipulate any visible objects with his mind at a reduced weight. Upon his transformation into a Turaga, however, the powers of Nuju's Noble Matatu diminished and lifting heavier targets proved fatiguing. This particular Matatu was also notably fitted with telescopic viewing lenses. Trivia Appearances *''The Mentor's Way'' *''Relevance'' - Mentioned See Also *Nuju (Pirates)